


Fashion Statement

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Sansa's southern fashion starts to bother Jon.  Written for a prompt.





	

“Gertrude, is there anything else you can wear that actually covers your body?” Jon asked uncomfortably as she walked toward him to join him for a walk.

“Must we continue this argument? We’ve been here for weeks,” Sansa sighed as she looped an arm through his.

“And each new dress looks like it has less material than the last,” Jon said as he inched away from her slightly, her breast was rubbing his arm again.

“It’s the style here and is too bloody warm to wear any more,” Sansa said as they walked away from this flat. “All the shirts and breaches I’ve made for you are made of thin material…”

Sansa reached for his shirt and rubbed it between her fingers to illustrate her point.

“Fine,” Jon huffed as he tried to train his eyes to look away from her breasts just like he trained them to ignore the dark thatch of hair he could see under her gauzy almost non-existant nightdress each evening.

They ran into several people they knew and even joined a couple for tea on their balcony before returning home. The people of Essos had been warm and inviting to the new couple, Fillip and Gertrude, who had arrived recently on their doorstep. They had pretended to be married so no one would connect them, however remote the possibility, to the North and Ramsay Bolton. Jon had cut his hair short bc Fillip would never have long hair, Sansa had kept Gertrude’s always tired up, and they had embraced the fashion of the region so they looked as un Northern as possible. So far it had worked. Fillip worked as a merchant and Gertrude kept house.

“Fillip, how long do you expect us to stay here? Like this?” Sansa asked as she walked into their bedroom that night. They had taken to calling each other by their false names all the time.

Jon looked anywhere but at her breasts and dark thatch of hair.

“As long as no one is suspicious of us, I imagine we could stay here always,” Jon answered honestly.

“As husband and wife?” Sansa clarified.

Jon looked at her unreadable face and nodded in the affirmative.

“So I’ll always be your wife, and for the remainder of my days you’ll be my husband?” Sansa asked.

“Gert, it was our best option so we didn’t…” Jon began.

“No, I do understand that,” Sansa said as she walked toward him. “But I also understand that, if this is it for us, for the rest of our days, it’s probably best if we just become husband and wife. ”

“We can’t have a ceremony, people already think…” Jon said shocked.

“Not a ceremony,” Sansa said as she placed a hand on his bare chest.

“You are my sister,” Jon said, his heart hammering.

“ Half,” Sansa corrected him. “We didn’t share a womb. ”

“It’s still not…”

“Why do you really object to my clothing?” Sansa asked as she started to draw up her night dress. “Do you think about it coming off?”

Jon reached down and halted her hands. Stopping her night dress from rising above her thighs.

“Thoughts and actions are two different things,” Jon reminded her.

“I think if you will always be my husband we need to fully embrace our new life and cast off any parts of the old. ”

“Gert, there’s no going back once…”

“I know,” Sansa nodded as he felt her hands start to rise again with her night dress in them. He allowed it and even helped her pull out over her head, revealing her breasts and dark thatch of hair to him.

“Become my husband in more than just words,” Sansa said as she leaned into his kiss.


End file.
